Moondance
by nikkie da narutard
Summary: Neji has been hearing mysterious voices lately. Something's coming... and it's after the Hyuga heiress... It's Neji's job to protect her with his life. Kiba get's jealous. Will he finally reveal his true feelings to his teammate? R&R!
1. The Voices

Chapter 1

** The Mysterious Voices**

They are coming…

_They are coming… _

_You must protect her._

_Lady Hinata must survive them._

_Destroy them at all cost._

Neji awoke. He rose up from his pillow. He was breathing hard, and his curse mark burned. His bed sheets were damp from sweat, and he felt as if his chakra was depleated, though he'd done no training that day.

"Byakugan!" he whispered. He looked around his room. No one was there.

_Was it just a dream? Who's coming? What about Hinata?_ Neji's mind was racing faster than the speed of light.

Neji collapsed into his sheets again. He somehow drifted off to sleep, but his mind still mulled over the voices as their message continued to reverberate in his mind.

_They are coming..._

_THEY ARE COMING!_

The next morning, a weary Neji strode through the town. He scanned the streets. Everything seemed to be in order. Kiba was walking Akamaru while Shikamaru was playing shogi with Kasuma sensai. Choji was eating barbeque chips, and Hinata was watching Naruto secretly- like she always did. Naruto was eating his weight in ramen, as usual, and was oblivious to Hinata's watching, also as usual.

_Nothing's out of the ordinary- what could that voice mean??_

Neji was perplexed. He had no idea what that voice he heard last night was, or what it meant. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that from experience told him that something bad was about to happen.

Naruto soon finished his ramen and left the stand. Hinata silently crept from the tree she was sitting in and started down the street.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba called to the girl. She turned around to wave to him. Hinata didn't notice the man with the load of packages in his arms.

"Hey Watch-" Kiba was cut off short as the man collided with Hinata. Packages were all over the street, and a surprised Hinata lay on the ground.

"Watch It!" the man snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were behind me." Hinata hurried to her feet to help the man gather his many packages.

"Hmph." The man gave her a cold stare, and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A large, dark-cloaked figure quickly approached Konoha's northern gate. Nobody knew who he was, or where he'd come from, but he moved as if he had a singular purpose. His heavy footsteps echoed as he approached the guards.

"Excuse me, but we need to see some identification if we are to let you in to Konoha." The guard told the mysterious man.

The man sneered, showing off his yellowed teeth. " You won't need any identification after this."

Bright shimmering crystal shurikan came out of the man's heavy black cloak. They silently hurtled toward their targets...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Kiba rushed over to her. Akamaru was at his heels, looking happy to see his master's white eyed teammate.

"I'm- I'm fine." she rubbed her elbow. "Just a bruise."she gave Kiba a small smile.

"Sorry I distracted you like that." Kiba blushed and wrapped his arm around his neck, trying to think of what to say next.

"It's ok. I should have known someone would have been behind me." Hinata couldn't help but blush at his apologizing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at team training. Bye!" Kiba grinned from ear to ear before hopping away.

"Bye." Hinata's voice was like the wind. Felt, but never seen or heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Neji, I've invited you here to ask you some questions." Hiashi looked at Neji with a wise look. "As you know, you have been bestowed the Hyuuga curse."

"Yes." Neji's face hardened, but soon returned to its normal look.

"You also know that it was your duty to protect lady Hinata from any danger."

_I think I know where this is going. The voices I've been hearing are just the spirits of the Hyuuga clan warning me of the danger coming. They want me to protect Hinata. No. They ordered me to protect Hinata. _Neji remained silent so Hiashi would tell him everything.

"Neji, the Hyuuga clan has sensed great danger for some time now. This sense has gotten stronger in the last few days. We feel someone or something is coming..." Hiashi paused."And we have a hunch that whatever it is will go for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan!"


	2. The Mysterious Visitor & a Jealous Kiba

Neji's eyes grew sharper. I was right. Neji sighed.

Hiashi didn't notice Neji's sigh. "You have been chosen to protect Hinata with your life."

"I will protect Hinata." Neji agreed. "I will..." he hesitated for a moment. "…With my life."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The mysterious man walked through the town towards the Hyuga compound, not looking at anyone or anything around him. He suddenly stopped walking. He spun around and saw the townspeople staring at him in curiosity and fear. He adjusted his dark wire rimmed glasses and kept walking.

_Someone will realize the guards have been injured. I should probably lay low for a few days._

The man grimaced at the thought of waiting to get his power, but he knew he couldn't rush things. He snarled and walked to the inn that was at the end of the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata slid open the door to her home. She looked in only to see her cousin Neji sitting at the dining room table, awaiting supper.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" she was surprised to see her cousin there. They weren't exactly the closest cousins in the world.

"Hinata, Neji will stay with us for a few days. We suspect something coming, and we want you to be protected."

Something coming? Well they could've told me earlier!!

"Oh, okay." Hinata tried to hide her anger from her father because he had hid something from her. "Does that mean Neji will be with me for the next few days?"

"Exactly." Hiashi smiled at Hinata's quickness and ability to get straight to the point. "If you are to leave the house, he must be with you at all times."

Neji stood and bowed to Hinata. "I will protect you with my life, Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded and replied "Thank you Neji. I am honored to have you protecting me." She looked over at her father, who nodded in approval.

"Now go get washed up for supper." Hiashi said cheerfully. "We're having roast pork."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba was really excited about training. He had a new move to show off to Hinata, and he was going to ask her to hang out with him and Akamaru after training was over. He walked to the training field with his head held high. Akamaru was glad his master was in such a good mood.

"Good morning Shino!" Kiba grinned at his other teammate who was already at the practice field. "Is Hinata here yet?"

"Good morning." Shino looked at him weirdly. "No, Hinata's not here yet, and would you please wipe that grin off your face? You're starting to look like Naruto."

Kiba quickly stopped grinning. "So, learned any new moves lately?"

"One or two," Shino answered while watching a beetle crawl down his arm.

_Man, I wish he wouldn't act so mysterious all the time._ Kiba rolled his eyes and patted Akamaru's head.

Kiba glanced up in time to see Hinata walking toward her comrades. The silly grin immediately reappeared on his face. "Hi Hinata! Ready to start train-" Kiba stopped midsentence as he noticed her companion.

"My father wants Neji with me for the next few days. Is that okay?" Hinata shyly asked her team.

"I don't see why not." Shino really didn't care if Neji was there.

"Uh…s-sure! Of course! Yeah that's fine!" Kiba's face turned pink._ Geez, why did Neji have to come here? There's no way I can impress her now! Of all days, it had to be today! Now Hinata probably thinks I'm just a babbling fool!_

"Uh...Kiba?" Kiba didn't realize Hinata was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah!" He blushed again. _Pull it together man!_

"Do you want to be my sparing partner or should Shino be?"

"Actually, I had an idea, Hinata-sama," Neji casually entered the conversation. "Since I also have the Hyuga clan's abilities, I could train with you and perfect you palm rotation." Neji's eyes seemed to glare at Kiba, challenging him.

"That's probably a good idea," Kurenai said. "What better way for a Hyuga to train than with another Hyuga?"

"Okay then." Hinata replied softly, running her fingers through her long indigo hair.

Kiba's eyes widened as he gave a look of hatred to Neji behind Hinata's back. Neji just smirked and got into the Hyuga fighting stance. Kiba continued to glare at him.

"Well are we going to ever start our training or not?" Shino impatiently questioned Kiba, startling him.

"Fine!" Kiba sulked. Shino rolled his eyes behind his shades. Akamaru growled at Neji, realizing Kiba's anger at him.

"No, Akamaru, just go rest by that tree." Akamaru frowned, but obeyed his master's command.

_Don't worry buddy. I'll destroy Neji soon enough!_


	3. Just a Friend?

"Alright, training is over."

The sun was beginning to set when Kurenai called off her team's training session. Kurenai looked at her team's sweaty tired faces. Shino had his back against a tree. He seemed tired as he watched one of his kaikachu bugs crawl up his arm. Hinata was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Kiba was practically passed out on the ground beside Akamaru, who was repeatedly licking his master's face.

" Akamaru, cut it out!" Kiba jumped up, surprised by the warm wet tongue on his face. "Why'd you have to do that, boy?" Kiba rubbed his red triangled cheek. Kurenai couldn't help but laugh at Kiba being licked to death by his dog.

"Hinata, let's go." Neji commanded. Neji hardly had a scratch on him, and barely broke a sweat at all. He had been so quiet, Shino and Kurenai had almost forgotten he was there. Kiba hadn't though.

"Hey, let her catch her breath first!" Kiba shouted through clenched teeth. Hinata was still kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. Neji gave Kiba a cold stare.

"No…It's….Alright…..I'm f-fine…." Hinata said between breaths. She rose, her face flushed and her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat.

"Are you sure?" Kiba knew she must be dying inside. She gave a small nod, her breathing still irregular.

"Besides, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go and get some ramen. You know, just you, me, and Shino." Kiba gave Neji a smirk. He knew Hinata couldn't refuse her teammates.

"I-"

"Sorry, but Hinata cannot. She has to go straight back to the Hyuga compound where it will be easier for her to be protected." Hinata was rudely interrupted by her cousin.

" Now come on Hinata!" Neji was becoming very impatient. He grabbed his cousin's arm and started to drag her toward the compound.

"Sorry S-Shino. K-Kiba. See you tomorrow!" Hinata breathlessly said over her shoulder. Soon she and Neji were far up the path toward their home.

Kiba's hand curled into a fist. "That jerk! Who does he think he is, telling Hinata what to do like that? And What's his problem? It's like he's challenging me, trying to make me look bad!" Kiba punched a tree in frustration.

" Well, he's doing a pretty good job of it." Shino told him coolly. " He knows you like Hinata. He's just trying to make sure nothing goes your way. He's kind of doing his job. He is Hinata's protector, and besides, what would Hiashi do if he knew you liked Hinata?"

"Whose side are you on Shino?" Kiba glared at him, showing his fangs.

"You know that doesn't faze me. I've been around you and Akamaru too long for it to."

"Well, what should I do, Shino? Neji's going to ruin everything!"

"Beat's me. Come up with your own plan. I've got to head on home though." Shino jumped up in the tree he was leaning on and swooped tree to tree toward the Aburame clan.

"Of course! Leave while I'm talking to you! Well, that's just great!" Kiba shouted after his friend.

_What am I going to do about that baka Neji? He keeps making me look like an idiot!! There has to be a way to get him away from Hinata…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Neji, you didn't have to drag me away from my friends like that!" Hinata snapped as he let go of her arm.

"Sorry, it's just… I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of being around that dogboy and his mutt." Neji said harshly.

"NEJI! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KIBA!! HE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, AND MY TEAMMATE!"

"Sorry, but I just don't like the guy. He kept glaring at me and his dog kept growling at me." Neji didn't mention why Kiba and Akamaru were acting that way at him. Hinata had been too oblivious to notice that Neji had been glaring at Kiba over her shoulder the whole practice.

"So maybe he was in a bad mood. Be nice Neji." Hinata was still fuming over what he said.

The cousins walked the rest of the way to their manor in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

on the other side of Konoha, a man is sending a message…

"Akki, is it safe?" a deep vice asked on the other end of the line.

" Yes, our target is being guarded, but not heavily. Send in only a few of our men." The man answered.

"Are you sure about this Akki?" the deep voice questioned.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll send them."

"Good, I'll expect you at the northern gate tomorrow night." The man hung up the phone. He adjusted his dark lensed glasses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"F-Father, may I ask y-you something?" Hinata had gone straight to see her father as soon as she and Neji had arrived at the Hyuga mansion.

Hiashi turned around, his lip thin. "What?" he said coldly. He was back to his usual attitude to her. When other Hyugas were around, he treated her like all the other Main Branch members. But when they weren't around, he treated her like dirt. He even treated her horribly around her younger sister, Hanabi. It drove Hinata crazy constantly and she tried everything to get her father to respect her and to make him think she wasn't weak.

"I-I have a request." Hinata gathered up all her courage, hoping he wouldn't be outraged.

"Oh." Hiashi smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'd like to be able to go to practice a-alone, w-without N-Neji." She looked down at her feet as she spoke. She was too afraid to look at his reaction to her request.

"And why should I let you be able to do that? Why is that your request?" Hiashi still had that icy voice.

" I- I am tired of Neji having to f-follow me around everywhere I go. I can t-take care of my-myself." Hinata was very nervous around her father. She could tell she was stuttering more than usual.

"Oh, you can take care of yourself?" He laughed at her.

"I-I'm stronger n-now" Hinata quietly said, still staring down at her feet.

"Oh, you're stronger now?" Hiashi laughed harder.

Hinata slowly brought her head up to lok into her father's eyes. They were laughing at her, taunting her. Her father thought she was just a big joke. She decided to go to plan B.

"W-What if one of m-my teammates went with m-me instead of N-Neji?"

Hiashi contemplated this for a moment. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"One of your teammates must be with you at all times, and if they aren't available, then Neji will go with you, like it or not. Understood?"

"Yes father!" Hinata smiled and ran up to her room to call Kiba and ask him if he'd want to be her protector around town. She already knew he'd say yes. Kiba always was willing to help her, even a his inconvienience. She remembered one mission when he fought a Rogue ninja that was beating her badly, even though he had gotten a severe wound to the chest. Hinata smiled at that memory.

She dialed Kiba's number and asked him about the task. Just like she expected, Kiba said yes without any hesitation. He said he's come to her house around seven the next morning to take her to training.

Hinata smiled as she laid down in her bed. I'm lucky to have a guy like Kiba as a friend.


	4. Kiba's confession

**Hi, I'm Nikkie! I don't own any of these characters. Tell me if you like this fic, because I'm seriously thinking of deleting it. anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Hinata was greeted by a beaming Kiba when she opened the front door to the Hyuga mansion.

"Hey, hinata, what's up?" Kiba asked. _Why am I grinning like an idiot?_

"Oh, same old same old." Hinata smiled back.

"Well, let's head to the training grounds." Kiba was still had that stupid grin on his face.

"Lord Hiashi, I would like to bring up a very serious matter. It's about Hinata." Neji had to tell her father about Kiba.

"Yes, what is it?" Hiashi was all ears to hear what his useless daughter did this time.

"It seems that her teammate Kiba Inuzuka has taken a liking to her. The only person who hasn't realized this is the heiress herself."

"That dogboy loving my daughter?! That is completely disrespectful for a Hyuga to love a person of another clan!" Hiashi roared.

"I know, Lord Hiashi. That is why I wanted to inform you before the Inuzuka told Hinata."

"Thank you Neji. Now, go find Hinata and bring her back to the compound. I don't want her around that dogboy Inuzuka anymore!"

"We're late." Kiba and hinata raced to get to the training ground. Who knew what Kurenai sensai would do to them for being late. With Kiba's luck, it meant pushups. He wasn't sure what she'd make Hinata do.

The two hurried into the grounds only to find it- empty. "Hey, where is everybody?" Kiba couldn't believe noone was there.

"Look. A note." A note was tacked on a tree.

_**Dear Kiba, Shino, and Hinata,**_

_**I've been called away to help another team with a mission. Instead of practicing, go enjoy yourselves. I'll be back in a few days.**_

_**-Kurenai sensei**_

"Well, we don't have to practice. Wanna go to the lake?" Kiba flashed her his toothy grin yet again.

"Okay, I guess."

Everything ws filled with color at the lake. Hinata stood at the edge of the huge pool of blue water. She sighed looking at such a serene and peaceful sight.

SPLASH! "Kiba!" Atleast it was peaceful until Hinata had been pushed in. Kiba laughed as Hinata surfaced and spit water at him from his spot on the edge. He jumped in after her, making her squeal and splash him. Suddenly he dove in and grabbed her leg.

"Eek! Kiba!" Hinata squealed even more. Kiba popped up from the water's surface and gave her a smile. Not just that toothy fanged grin. But a genuine smile.

Kiba hugged her. Suddenly, He pushed his lips onto hers. Hinata felt her body go limp. If he weren't holding onto her, she would've sank to the very bottom of the lake. Kiba broke the kiss, knowing he shouldn't have done that.

"Hinata. Um… I guess it would be a good time to tell you that I like you."

_How could I have not realized that he liked me? That explains everything. Him getting jealous of Neji being with me, Neji not liking him, his crazy grins, and him always trying to do stuff with me. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just realize that he liked me? But, do I like him? I mean, he's my best friend, but do I LIKE him?? _Hinata was seriously confused. She thought she liked him, but now she wasn't really sure.

Hinata hugged him back. Kiba smiled as Hinata buried her face in his chest.

_I guess that means she likes me back. _Kiba thought.

Neji sat in a chair watching his cousin hug Kiba. He had a sour look on his face.

_I'm too late. No, she can't love that fleebag! She just can't…_

* * *

**Well, if you enjoy this story and want it continued, you better tell me, because If nobody does, then I'll delete it. **


	5. Him or Him Hinata's Choice of a Lifetime

**Hi everyone! Nikkie here. I'm glad to say that enough people have said they liked it, so I will continue with the story! I don't own any of these characters at all. BTW: this chap takes place a few hours after the one before it. R&R. Enjoy! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 5

Kiba helped Hinata out of the water. They walked over to a bench to watch the sun set through the sky.

"Look Hinata!" Various hues of orange and red had flooded the sky, transforming the usual blue canvas into a bright swirl of color.

"It's beautiful." Hinata agreed as the sun slowly disappeared from its spot over the lake.

Suddenly the sky began to go dark and he moon came out. Hinata loved the moon. It was her favorite thing in the world. Once before her mother had died, her mother had shown her the moon and told her "All of the great heroes spirits surround the moon. It is their spirit and belief that keeps it lit."

Kiba saw Hinata looking at the moon. _She seems so happy, so serene,_ he thought.

Hinata jumped up suddenly. "I've got to get home!" Kiba's eyes widened in realization. He'd forgotten all about how she needed to be 'protected'.

"Well, let's go then! Let's hope your father doesn't kill me!" Kiba joked.

Neji stood at the entrance to the Hyuga compound, awaiting Kiba and Hinata. The two suddenly appeared in view, hurrying up the path, damp from being in the lake.

"Hinata, hurry into the compound before lord Hiashi becomes angry." Neji instructed.

The kunoichi bowed and hurried into the compound. Kiba grinned at her and waved. He got ready to turn around, but felt the cool metal of a kunai knife against his neck. Kiba's eyes grew wide as he saw a smirking Neji holding the weapon.

"You'll stay away from her if you know what's best for you." Neji's eyes were cold.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba bared his teeth at the Hyuga.

"She can't be with you. She's the heiress of our clan." Neji gave Kiba a look of pure hatred.

"But you and her father are always saying that she doesn't deserve her future."

Neji took the kunai away from Kiba's neck. "You're right, she doesn't. Her sister Hanabi does. I think we should banish her from the clan."

"Then why don't you?" Kiba asked him.

"Because she has the power of the Byakugan. We don't want our secret technique to be in the hands of someone else."

"No one in the Inuzuka clan would try to steal your kekkei genkai." Kiba said quietly.

Neji sighed. "I'm aware of that." He stated. "It will just be difficult to convince Lord Hiashi that." Neji gave a weak smile. "Hey, sorry about the kunai thing. I-"

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said waving a hand at Neji. "You're just trying to follow your 'orders'. It's not your fault the Hyuga clan uses you like a puppet."

Neji smiled at Kiba. "You're all right." Neji pocketed the kunai."I will do what I can to help you and my cousin, but I am not sure I can do much more."

"Me and Hinata? How did you know about that?" Kiba's mouth was wide open.

"I had orders to follow you and Hinata. I saw you at the lake."

Kiba blushed and looked away. Neji continued to talk.

"Unfortunately, Lord Hiashi knows that you like his daughter, and sadly it was because I made him aware of this."

"YOU TOLD HIM!!" Kiba 's face turned from flushed to angry.

"I'm sorry. I will do what I can to make up for it."

"You better." Kiba growled.

Neji bowed, and hurried into the compound. _I've got to find Hinata before Hiashi does. If I don't, she may be in for a rude awakoning._

Hinata was lying on her bed, thinking over what had happened at the lake. She kept seeing that kiss over and over again in her head. It almost seemed like a joke. It was like it was one of those little kid activities where the objective was to find out what was wrong with the picture.

"I'm supposed to be with Naruto, right? Naruto is the one I love, not Kiba," Hinata said her mind aloud.

"Then why did you kiss him?" a voice asked. Hinata jumped at the voice, then suddenly realized that it had come from her older cousin that had just entered the room while she was deep in thought.

"Neji, how did you know about that?" Hinata's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I was given orders to follow the two of you."

"You were following us, the whole time?" Neji nodded, and Hinta's face turned an even deeper color of pink.

"It looks like you've got yourself in quite a problem." Neji commented. "You have always liked Naruto and thought you were to be together, then your best friend and teammate tells you he loves you and kisses you."

"I don't know what t-to d-do Neji-kun." Hinata began to stutter from the new fear and worry she had. "I have to pick between Kiba and Naruto!"

"No one can deicide for you, either. Let me just tell you one thing before I go. Think a second. Which one has always been there for you, always paid attention to you, always had faith and believed in you, and cherished you for who you really are, and which one hasn't?" Neji bowed as he left Hinata's room.

_Which one has always been there for me…_

* * *

**Aww! What a choice! Can't wait to write the next chapter!**


	6. Hinata's Decision

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! I don't own any of these characters. Enjoy! R&R! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 6

Hinata's Decision

_Hinata was in her room getting ready to go on a date with Naruto. She quick put on lipgloss and hurried out the door. Naruto was waiting for her at the entrance to the compound._

_"Hi Hinata, ready to go?" Naruto asked, but it wasn't Naruto's voice. It was Kiba's voice. Naruto gave a fanged grin. Suddenly, his orange jumpsuit changed into Kiba's coat. His spiky blond hair turned dark brown and began to go everywhere like Kiba's did. On his cheeks appeared the Inuzuka birthmarks, and then his eyes became dog like. Naruto was no longer Naruto. He was Kiba._

_Kiba leaned down to kiss her…_

Hinata shot up from her pillow, breathing hard. Her usual fantasy date with Naruto dream never had Kiba in it. What was going on?

"What's wrong with me?" Hinata asked herself, though she knew the answer. The kiss had set it straight- she had a crush on Kiba. She always had, but she just set it aside for Naruto.

Hinata let her head fall back on her pillow. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought. She looked over at the picture of her teammates on her dresser.

There was Kiba; his usual fanged grin with Akamaru perched on his head. Hinata smiled at the sight of him so happy.

Hinata turned over on her bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hinata awoke and hurried to get ready to go out for the day. Kurenai wasn't to be back for a few more days, so she hoped she could spend time with Kiba today. Well, with Neji, too, since Kiba had been fired as her bodyguard.

She met Neji at the stairwell.

"Ready to go?" He asked motioning for her to go down the steps.

Hinata nodded as she hopped down the stairs two at a time. _I can't wait to see Kiba_, she kept thinking.

When Hinata and Neji had reached the entrance to the compound they saw the Inuzuka waiting patiently for them. Hinata blushed and slowed her pace, hoping she didn't seem too anxious.

"Hey Hinata! Hey, Neji." Kiba wasn't as enthusiastic with his greeting to Neji, but did show a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, I do have some things I need to do today. Do you think you could protect my cousin for me, Inuzuka?"

Hinata was very surprised. Neji never skipped out on his duties. She watched as Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, no problem!" Kiba told the serious faced Hyuga.

Tenten had come over to say hello to Neji when she saw him come out. Neji walked over to her and began to walk away with her.

"You must have something pretty important to do if you're asking someone else to do you're protecting." Tenten questioned.

"No, I actually have nothing to do today." Neji said with the same serious expression on his face.

Hinata gave Kiba a hug. "I thought about what happened yesterday." She said when they broke apart. Kiba's grin faded, replaced with a worried look.

"You said y-you liked m-me, but I n-never replied b-back." She began to stutter from her nervousness. Hinata could feel her face turning bright pink. "But I-Im ready to give my answer now."

Hinata's heart began to beat frantically as she leaned forward. They were only centimeters apart. She kissed him lightly. Kiba wrapped his arms around the heiress's waist. She could feel his warm breath on her ear. She felt so relaxed, so content. It was like taking a warm relaxing bath.

"Will you go out with me?" Kiba whispered in her ear as he tucked a strand of hair behind the opposite ear.

"Yes." The Hyuga girl whispered back. Kiba gently kissed her as he let go of her waist.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Hinata's cheeks were a deep red. _He's holding my hand!_

Kiba stopped when they reached Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto was sitting down there, eating a bowl of ramen. Hinata's eyes widened in realization. Kiba was going to show her off.

Kiba pulled her over to some seats within earshot and vision of Naruto. Kiba ordered 2 bowls of ramen.

Kiba leaned over the table and gave Hinata a kiss. "So, my flower, what made you so into me?"

Hinata blushed at the question. "I guess after the kiss, I just realized…" Hinata couldn't find the words to explain.

"Hey what's with all the blushing? You never blush around me!" Kiba teased as he tugged her earlobe.

Hinata smiled innocently before blushing once again. Kiba laughed.

Naruto heard laughter from one of the other tables in the shop. He looked up, only to see Hinata and Kiba seated a few feet away from him.

"HEY HINATA! HEY KIBA! WHA-" Naruto stopped midsentence as he saw Kiba lean over and kiss Hinata's lips.

They quickly parted. Hinata was blushing violently. Kiba turned casually and looked over at the spiky haired blonde. "Oh, hey Naruto, what's going on?

Naruto's mouth was hung open in shock. "You just- Hinata- YOU KISSED HER!" Naruto was babbling like his usual moronic self.

"Well, yeah, why can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Naruto, would you stop shouting?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"BUT- YOU- FRIENDS- TEAM- DOG- UH!"

Kiba cocked his head to the side like a dog. "You realize you're not making any sense, right?" He had an amused look on his face.

"I- I GOTTA GO NOW!" Naruto raced out of the shop, his face still stricken in surprise.

Kiba chuckled as he watched the hyperactive ninja rush out of the shop. "What a moron."

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter completed! The next chapter probably won't be up until August, because I'm going to Florida the 20th, and my birthday is the 31st.**


	7. Captured

**Nikkie here again! Sorry about the long wait, but school has started up again :( I'm so busy! I injured my left arm 3 weeks ago, and out of all the doctors I've been too, they still can't tell what's wrong with my arm. Now I have to take some kind of shock test :( oh well! Enjoy the story! R&R! Thnkx! -Nikkie da narutard.**

Chapter 7

Captured

It was dark out when the young Hyuga heiress quickly ran towards the gates of her clan. She knew she was in trouble when she heard the heavy metal gates of the compound slam together and seal. Before she could even breathe in, a hand was around her mouth.

" Stay Quiet and obey, or we might just have to slit that pretty little throat of yours." A deep voice pierced the night's silence. In the glow of the moonlight, Hinata could see a crystal kunai held up to her throat.

Suddenly, Everything around her went bright, like she was being swallowed by the sun. A chill rushed up her spine as her body froze in place.

--

A few hours later, Neji woke up panting, his face in a cold sweat. Something had happened to Hinata, he knew. He had to find her…

Neji jumped up and hurried out of the estate. He headed straight to the Inuzuka territory. If anybody knew where Hinata was last, it would be Kiba.

Kiba woke to a hard pounding on the front door. He groggily rubbed his eyes as he opened the front door of his house. There, on his porch, was a wide-awake and alert Neji looking with eyes full of sharp determination.

Kiba yawned and stretched out his arms. " Neji, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Hinata at the mansion?"

"Where did you last see Hinata?" the Hyuga wasted no time with small talk.

"She was going home after we went on a date." Kiba yawned, still trying to become fully awake. "Why do you ask?"

"Hinata never came to the estate." Neji told the Inuzuka boy. "I believe she has been captured."

Kiba's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise. He was suddenly fully alert.

Neji's sharp expression didn't change. "I believe our enemies have finally started their attack."

"What can you do?" Under all that unruly brown hair, Kiba's head was full of worry and paranoia.

"The only thing I can do is go after her" Neji stated. The Hyuga boy turned to leave the porch.

"Wait a second!"

Neji turned around quickly, his hair snapping against his neck from his fast movements. He faced the Inuzuka once more.

"I'm coming with you."

--

It was early dawn and most of Konoha was just waking. Right now, only a few early risers were up, and two boys who had traveled through the night, hoping to find the Hyuga heiress known as Hinata.

Kiba looked over at Neji. He still looked the same as he had when they began their rescue mission, alert and full of energy. He also had that same look of sharpness on his face, which seemed to make his eyes look more powerful.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kiba called to Neji who was a few feet ahead of him.

"To a place up in the mountains."

"But how do you know Hinata will be there?"

Neji didn't know Hinata would be there, but somewhere inside of him, he just knew this was the location. It was like he was born with this information and it was his destiny to rescue the heiress. No matter what that hyperactive little blonde haired ninja had said to him in the chunin exams, he still believed in destiny.

Neji did however, realize that people could change or screw up destiny, making things inevitably worse.

"Hey, I asked you a question?" Kiba's voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"It must be the Hyuga ancestors telling me where she is." Neji lied.

Neji looked closely at the Inuzuka hopping branch to branch behind him. This was a first person experience of screwing up destiny. This dog boy could have the chance to ruin everything. But, he could also make Neji's job easier. It was just a risky choice that Neji knew he had to take.

As the boys traveled towards the mountains, Hinata was becoming lost. She knew it wouldn't be long before these strange people woke her up from their bizarre cryo sleep jutsu and tried to take her special ability.

* * *

**Finally at the climax! Hurray for action! I want everyone to know there are only a few more chapters though before this story will stop. Then, it will be continued in it's sequel. So yeah for the story! oh and CJ, don't bury me alive! lol.**


End file.
